


bad blood

by rollercoasterride



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Cara Delevigne - Fandom, Ed Sheeran (Musician), Fifth Harmony (Band), Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Kendall Jenner - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Selena Gomez (Musician), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollercoasterride/pseuds/rollercoasterride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"don't fuck this up. america is counting on you." <br/>"I'm not even american." <br/>______________________________<br/>FBI AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this AU when I was watching the x files on Netflix

Taylor Swift walked into her office on a Monday dressed in her regular skirt and blouse combo, paired with a bright red lip, her blonde bob curled to perfection. 

At first glance she didn't look the part of a FBI agent. Taylor had many dates were they laughed out loud when she told them her profession. That's why her last two boyfriends had been in the bureau, though they hadn't worked out as well as she would have liked. 

"Swift." She heard a voice call out in a brawny Irish accent. 

"Hey Niall." She greeted turning around to see the blonde. 

"Did you hear the news?" He said, his eyes filled with excitement.   
Taylor shook her head, taking the coffee he offered her. 

"Well rumor has it, that the bureau hired a ex-criminal to help them solve this huge case." 

Taylor tilted her head to the side. "Ex-criminal? What do you mean by that?" 

"But that's the best part, yeah. They paid her to stop working for this Russian Army thingy and to come and work with us." He finished, taking a deep breath in. 

Taylor paused before replying, "Bullcrap." Niall opened his mouth in protest, but before he got a word out Taylor interrupted him. "No offense Ni, but you sources aren't always good." 

Niall raised his hand to his heart in mock hurt. "One time Swift. One time." She rolled her eyes, walking away, turning away just to blow him a kiss. 

But Taylor being Taylor obviously couldn't go throughout her day without having one bad incident and today it seemed to come early.   
As she neared her office her phone buzzed so she put her head down, searching through her purse, till- bang, she stumbled into a body about the same height as hers. 

Taylor looked up to see a pair of green eyes staring back into hers. A pair of green eyes she knew all to well. 

Taylor nearly sighed out loud, catching herself at the last second.   
"Taylor, hey! We haven't talked in ages." He said drawing out ages. 

"Mmhm." She hummed back, uncomfortably as Harry Styles (who also happened to be her ex boyfriend) squeezed her into a tight hug. 

"Look I've got to go, I have um, a bunch of stuff to do today and um yah." Taylor speed past him mentally cursing herself for being awkward and rude. 

She willed herself not to look back because she knew her heart would break again. Her mind began to wonder back to their breakup, but she shook the memories out of her head. 

Instead she opened her office door, sat down and began her day at work. It was quite peaceful and Taylor began to think it was just any other day, just with an unfortunate beginning.

But nothing is as it seems because at 2, Taylor received a knock on her door. "Come in." And in walked Karlie Kloss, one of Taylor's best friends and fellow agent. 

"Hey, they want us in Jaime's office. Pronto."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here ya go

"You all. You are the best people we've got at the bureau. And this is one of the biggest cases we've had in years. We need your help." 

In her 8 years working at the FBI, never once had Taylor seen Jaime King the head, look so afraid. Her hands shook as she shuffled a nonexistent stack of papers on her desk. 

Jaime pulled out a few folders,   
stuffed with papers and handed them down the long table that sat in her office. 

Taylor sat with a few of her friends but there were a few people she'd like to avoid who sat three chairs down.

"Top Secret: Case BA 47" it stamped at the top in bright red letters. Taylor's long manicured nails opened the file, to the disaster that lay beneath. 

Pictures of five men lying on the ground, (from what Taylor could see, no reason why they were dead).

"Stabbed in the back. Literally." Jaime joked, without a bit of humor circulating through her voice. "And if you look closely, on each man there is a mark, almost like a clue." Taylor couldn't seem to find what Jaime was on about till her eyes reached his cheek, and she focused in. 

"A lipstick stain?" Selena pointed out.  
Jamie nodded. 

"Everytime a person is killed by the murderer, they leave a red lipstick stain. It's almost like they're taunting us." She spit out taunting as if it was a dirty word. 

"And we are here for..." Niall spoke up first. 

"We have no leads. At all. No suspect, no motive. The men, weren't related." The agents nodded. 

"We need you," Jaime gestured to the group, "to help find them." 

"All of us?" Harry's silkily smooth voice questioned. "I mean we have murders all the time." 

Jaime swallowed. "Well, there's something I haven't told you." The group leaned toward her expectantly. "They got DNA off the lipstick and it contained chemicals. Chemicals that were meant for gene mutation. And about five months ago a lab was broken into and those chemicals were stolen. An investigation was launched, but no one was ever found."   
A silence spread across the room, only interrupted when Jaime handed out papers to each of them.

Plane tickets.

Taylor raised her eyebrows as Jaime went on to explain that they would leave for LA in the morning.

"And oh," Jaime said as the group rose from their seats, " I'm assigning you partners." Everyone suddenly looked around, weighing in their options. 

First of all, there was Zayn Malik. It was a common fact that he was an incredibly beautiful boy, with cheekbones that could cut glass. He was also incredibly intelligent. 

Then Niall Horan, Taylor's friend at the academy. It was awkward sometimes because Niall was best friends with her ex. She wouldn't mind him, he made her laugh and he was a good agent.

Karlie Kloss. One of Taylor's best friends at the Bureau, Taylor and Karlie looked exactly the same, with long legs and short blonde hair. Her and Karlie worked well together, they were about the same height and they thought the same way. 

Another person Taylor would kill to have, (not really kill), was Selena Gomez. The two had known each other for years and to Taylor, Selena was a little sister, she had to protect her. 

Lastly Harry. Harry Styles. He looked shockingly different then when they had dated, his hair longer and his jeans tighter. He was smart, considerate, charming and kind. Everything you want in a partner.  
Except he was her ex. 

"Selena you'll be with Niall." Niall grinned at the dark haired girl who shyly returned his smile. 

"Zayn you'll be with Karlie. And that leaves Taylor and Harry." Taylor dropped her head into her hands as Harry tried to hide his smirk.

"Don't fuck this up. America is counting on you." 

"I'm not even American." Niall responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is appreciated


End file.
